


Right beside you

by Fablemoon23



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hell Won the Apocalypse (Good Omens), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Depressed Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dominant Crowley (Good Omens), Fable is tired, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of some triggers, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Submissive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Temporary Character Death, There is aftercare, There's a lot of tags but I wanna play it safe, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Crowley (Good Omens), prince of hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablemoon23/pseuds/Fablemoon23
Summary: Hell wanted to go forth with their war so they did.  In the process they wanted to capture every angel they could and build their own army to go against humanity. When azira and crowley get caught in the cross fire, azira made the one mistake and listened to crowley for once.Now with his best friend gone,  a army rising,  Gabriel in control of the end of the world.  Azira has no where to turn, and now a new threat is in motion- the prince of hell,  who is gunning on him and on his heels, he's has two options : he can either stop,  put his weapons down and submit to the dark, sexy beast, that is the prince, who wants nothing more then azira wrapped around him,  and possible leading his army,  and knock Gabriel out of the rank. Or he can keep fighting and try and put a stop to hell's wronging.





	1. Chapter 1 no trust and broken wing

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be updated and edited starting on maybe 30th 2020. Thank you for being patient.

Chapter 1 

The days had been long and it seemed that the war was going to be longer.

Aziraphale sat against the wall, his sword was resting in his lap as him and his group of angels gather around him trying to hold off as long as possible. 

Crowley leaned against the wall, arms crossed, staring at the ground, a frown on his face his fangs showing. 

"Crowley?" 

Crowley snapped his gaze up at aziraphale who had a worried look on his face. His hair was a mess. He was sweaty, his jacket was ripped, his pants that had a tannish color was now dark brown and had a bit of dried blood on it. 

He looked tired and actually scared. And it took everything in crowley not to snap. 

"Yeah, angel?"

Crowley tried to make it seem like everything was going to be okay, the last thing be wanted was for the angel to start getting antsy. The war was just getting started, right?

"You really think we'll win this? I know-i asked this before but -now things are different." 

Aziraphale voice cut through the night chilly air and crowley sighed. 

"I-To be honest I didn't think it would get thisss far." 

Crowley's Voice accidentally came out as a hiss and a few angels looked at him. 

"Sorry." 

Crowley nodded at the Angels, and the Angels went back to what they were doing. 

"We're on edge and most of the demons have caught, and rounded up most of us, crowley I don't think-" "Aziraphale, ssshh." 

Crowley shushed him as crowley slid off the wall and looked around, off im the distance crowley could hear the swishing of the bombs about to drop on them.. How in the -hell- literally did they get bombs? 

Crowley grumbled under his breath. 

"C-Crowley im trying-" "Aziraphale I said shush for a moment." 

Crowley snapped. 

Aziraphale looked at crowley who growled. 

"RUN!" 

Crowley yelled and he grabbed Aziraphale's wrist, pulling him up and ran and sliding down through the alley way, leading the group of angels behind him. 

Explosion after explosion went off and were heard as buildings went tumbling down left and right, a loud crash and parts of bricks and wood and metal went flying, Crowley's only thought was to get the angels off the main road and quick, to void risk of getting any of the angels hurt. He heard the swish of the metal, and he ducked down and grabbed Aziraphale and pulled him down, covering him as a pile of wood and metal flew over their heads. 

"Keep your bloody heads down!"

Crowley growled as he pushed Aziraphale and slipped him down into a ditch as other angels slid down beside him. 

Crowley had to catch a breath and his felt the pain in his shoulder, and he brushed his fingers against his shoulder to find blood. He shook his head ignoring it for now. 

Crowley starred down the main road, watching as a patrol of demons went slowly walking, killing or pinning wounded angels, crowley couldn't get to in time. Crowley growled low as he watch, his blood boiled, As a gunshot was heard he flinched and Aziraphale caught his hand. 

"Crowley -please, we have to get out of here- we have to move!"

Aziraphale whispered. 

"I-I know. Alright lisssten, Here's the plan- when I tell you all to run I want you to make a break to that little hideout that Gabriel was telling you all about, and Whatever you all do don't ever look back, got it?"

Crowley hissed out as he watched as all the angels nodded, Aziraphale didn't. 

"No, Are you insane? You'll get kill!" 

Aziraphale gripped crowley's arm, and Crowley dropped to one knee and slipped close to Aziraphale. 

"Lisssten to me, I'll be fine their demons, you guys don't stand a chance you're out numbered. Just listen to me Aziraphale, for once." 

Aziraphale grip tightly onto crowley and hugged his best friend. 

"I'll be right behind you, I promise." 

Crowley slipped his claw into Aziraphale hair and closed his eyes for a second enjoying the heat, he the dropped his hands from Aziraphale's hand and gently gripped the angel's shoulders. And pulled back to look at the angel.

"Aziraphale, are you listening to me?" 

Aziraphale nodded and he felt his nerves twist, and his hands shook. 

"I'm going to take care of these demons, I'm going to get all of you in the clear and then I'll be right behind you, to guild you out of this mess." 

Crowley gently let go of the angel and stood back up. He realized the demons where getting closer. 

"All of you go!"

Crowley hissed. 

And all the angels ran. 

"Aziraphale, go!"

Crowley hissed, as he caught sight of the demons now running their way. 

"Aziraphale GO!" 

Crowley snarled, as he snatch out of aziraphale's grip. 

"I'll be right behind you! I promise!" 

Crowley snarled and aziraphale ran. 

"I promise!"

Crowley grumbled. 

"I'll always be right beside you."

He whispered as he bared his fangs his claws slid out, along with his black wings. 

\----  
Aziraphale had never ran so fast as he darted through the ditch in the pitch black dark, as he got to the door and he busted through to find gabriel and the angels standing around coming up with a plan. 

It was quiet, and everyone was tensed up as they looked at Aziraphale.

"Where's your friend, Crowley?"

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, purple eyes holding an intense stare. 

"He made us leave him behind." 

A angel from the far corner said. 

Aziraphale looked down for a second, he felt guilty and the his anxiety was suddenly getting the best of him, and he fought the tears, and then a screech like noise echoed out, and he snapped he gaze up at Gabriel who frowned. 

Aziraphale turned back to look out to find Crowley actually fighting the demons off, and then there was a shot. 

"Crowley-!" 

Aziraphale gasped out as he shot back out through the door. 

"Aziraphale!- Get back here! Dammit-!" 

Gabriel was calling after him, but Aziraphale was gone, running back down the ditch path, almost tripping in the process, trying to make it back to Crowley, another shot and then he saw Crowley fall as he tried to run faster until there was explosion and smoke went everywhere and when it cleared Crowley and the group of demons where gone. 

"Crowley!" 

Aziraphale began to panic, as he rushed up to where crowley had been. 

"Crowley?" 

Aziraphale felt the tears pierce his eyes, as he dropped fully to his knees, the only thing remaining of Crowley was his glasses and one black feather. 

"You're gone-" 

"They Killed My Best Friend!" 

Aziraphale cried out, tears poured down his face as he had had to catch himself with his hand to keep from falling on his face, his other hand over his heart, his face was red and he was doing everything he could to breath. 

"Come back please!"

Aziraphale growled out as grabbed Crowley's glasses and the feather, he cradled them until he heard the crunching and he snapped his head up, tears blurring his vision sort of and he had to wipe his eyes, he found another group of demons coming down the road and he quickly slipped the glasses and feather into his pocket and did his best to climb to his feet. 

"No-no this can't be happening-"

He took off running as the demons chased him. He tried to get back to the safehouse but from the look if things it's had already began to get surrounded by demons, a mix of red, and cries were heard and Aziraphale let out a sob as he slipped and made a break for the alley way. He slid down into a crack in a building and hide. He heard the foot steps and he held his breath as he saw the appearance of boots. 

"Where the brat go?" 

He heard a growl, an other pair of boots appeared. 

"He couldn't had gotten far."

"I mean he was Crowley's angel, if it's one thing I know, it's that Crowley's done probably taught this angel a thing or too." 

"such as?" 

"escaping a group of demons." 

"Oh-! Yeah- you got a point." 

"Still-! He couldn't had gotten far." 

The talking had stopped and Aziraphale watched as the boots disappeared, when it got silent he climb out and began to sneak until he heard growling and he turned to find a bunch of demons glaring at him. 

"Well what do we have here? A little angel out in the opening?" 

Aziraphale began to run. His heart pounding and he was stressed. 

He started down the next alleyway, he heard the stumping bad pounding boots on the pavement. 

"C-come on there's only so many ways to go." 

Aziraphale grumbled under his breath as he darted behind a door in a building. 

"hey-! Aziraphale?" 

Aziraphale spun around quick to find another angel standing there, she looked wounded. 

"T-they didn't catch you?" Aziraphale snuck closer to the other angel, and he stopped as he heard the stumping fade into the distances. 

He let out a breath. 

"surprising enough no. From the look of things they about caught you." 

She looked at him with bright green eyes. 

"They caught Gabriel. They caught the others-" Aziraphale's hands were shaking, as he looked down at the ground in shame. 

"It's not your fault, Aziraphale. Listen your friend- what was his name? Crawley-Crowley?" 

"Crowley-!" Aziraphale snapped his gaze up to the other angel. 

"I saw him. They had him dragged to some part of the building not far from here. I can get you there. Maybe we can save him."

Aziraphale about lost his breath, Crowley was alive? 

Oh-Crowley was alive! 

Aziraphale felt his heart start pound faster at the thought of saving his best friend. 

"We can save him- but how? We're out numbered, by a lot." 

Aziraphale felt his spirit start to fade a little as he watched as the other angel smiled. 

"We got this Aziraphale, you're the one trained with the sword, friend." 

She replied as she motioned for him to follow her. 

"It's not far. We have to get to the roof." she replied as Aziraphale took note of his surroundings and at the other angel. 

He noticed she was actually quite wounded. 

Her right wing was broke, and her left wing was bleedings her dress was ripped, and part of her hair had been cut off. 

Was she tortured? 

"How did you escape?" 

Aziraphale asked as he ducked under a railing poking out of the wall.

"Not sure, I saw an opening, the demons weren't looking and I made a run for it. I think I ran into Gabriel but he was unconscious by the time I got back to the safehouse. Was a shame to be honest with you." 

She caught herself on the railing and stopped herself, she hugged the wall to slip into the right part of the broken building. 

Aziraphale followed her, he cut his pants leg on a broken metal railing and he cussed, as he continued to follow her. 

"Sorry about the pants Aziraphale, it's a tight space getting there, but it's the most safest I can do for you. We don't need you getting caught." 

She wasn't looking at him as she continued to walk. 

He did his best to follow her. 

They got to the end of the hall and a ladder was present. 

"That's a little different then I've ever saw, dear." 

He replied as she smiled and began to climb up the ladder. He followed until they got to the roof and he looked out. 

\-----------  
The sky was shifting to a red and mixed with a hint of white and blue. 

He noticed it was sort of dark, and the chilly air bit at his skin. 

He took note of all the building that had been damaged, and how much was on fire. 

"Aziraphale, stay focused. You can still save everything."

The other angel was looking at him with a sad smile. 

"Please- tell me the humans got out alive-" Aziraphale felt sick, as he felt the shift in the air, and he could smell the smoke, he smelt the fear and he felt dizzy. 

The other angel was by his side within an insistent and was grabbing his arm. 

"Easy, Aziraphale. I need you to be well." 

Aziraphale nodded as the waves of dizziness finally settled, and they continued to walk. 

"we must jump, or in your case, fly to the other roof, the rest of the way is a clear shot to get to your friend." 

Aziraphale nodded as he shifted his wings out. 

"I would fly, but- I can't. They broke my wings before I could hide them." 

Aziraphale had already took note of that, and he felt sorrow over come him. 

"I'm sorry, dear." he said as he looked at the other roof. 

"Well, go ahead and fly up there, I'll meet you there." 

Aziraphale looked at the other angel and then back at the roof and he stretched out his wings and flew up, his wings fluttering as he crashed onto the roof. 

He was nervous as all hell as he heard shouting from down below and he heard gunfire off in the distances. 

"Great work, Aziraphale. Now we must go it's not much further." 

He turned to find the other angel standing there. 

"H-how did you-what the hell-?" 

He looked around and didn't see any type of way for the angel to have gotten to the roof, And suddenly his guard was up. 

"Come on." The angel said and Aziraphale decided to keep a eye on her. Something was wrong, very wrong. 

He jumped to the other roof, it wasn't much of a jump, and he went and lend a hand to the other angel, helping her down. 

"Thank you." she mumbled as she began to move quickly. "It's right up here." 

He followed slowly behind, they got to the end of the roof and Aziraphale looked around. 

"Let's see." The angel looked around as she shifted to the other side of Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale let out a shaky breath as he tried to focus on the area, somewhere deep down He was hoping crowley would be there, he had to be alive, he wouldn't just give up like that he couldn't just die- he just couldn't. 

Aziraphale felt his heart begin to pound and he has to place a hand over his heart to try and relax. 

"Ah-! There!" 

The angel cried out. 

Aziraphale shifted to have a look, to see what the angel was talking about and within seconds The angel was placing a hand on Aziraphale shoulder and within seconds Aziraphale felt sudden very drained. 

He crashed to his knees suddenly and doing his best to gasp for air as he gripped at his stomach. Pain coursed through his body as he tried to look up at the angel, she wasn't an angel anymore but a demon. 

"W-what did you do-?" 

Aziraphale gasped again, gripping his chest. 

"Oh, Aziraphale you're so unbelievable. I basically just wiped you of all your angelic powers of course. You're basically helpless against this-!"

She kicked him right in the side knocking him off his knees and onto his side as he cried out and gasped. 

"Angels, are such-innocent beings but also the most gullible." 

"Angels believe anything as long as it's something positive. They stick their stuck up little noses into what isn't their business."

There was a loud explosion and the building began to rock. 

"Well. See you in hell Aziraphale." 

Aziraphale felt his vision blur as he tried to grip something to catch his weight but in seconds the building began to tremble and he began to fall, he managed to shift his wings but he couldn't flap them and within seconds he crashed to the ground landing straight on his left wing, he heard the crush and felt the harsh pain and he let out a bone chilling cry. Tears poured down his face as he felt his wing bend, and the bone crash through, the pain course through his body and he felt the damp pool of blood seek into his coat. He knew his wing had to be broken-the bones sticking out. He cried out as his vision blurred again and the last thing he heard before he black out was beelzebub growling. 

"Hez crowzley's angel, get him outz of here, GO!" 

And with that he crashed his head back, his vision blurring and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: chapters will be getting updated starting on May 30th 2020. Thank you all for being patient.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain had to go away sooner or later, Crowley opened his yellow snake eyes and looked around. 

His first instinct was that he was back in hell, it was hot, but his body was cold, and he was tied to a chair, he felt the demonic ropes digging into his neck, his wrists and ankles and he knew that it was gonna scar. 

He caught the eyes of Hastur and ligar standing there, they stood near by watching him and growling. 

"Eh-Hey guys, what's this about- you see I got some stuff upstairs I gott-"Shut it!" hastur was up to him in an instant growling at him. 

"Right, ssso no welcome back party?" 

"I said shut it, snake." 

Crowley sighed as he tried to move. 

"Tell Me where the other angels are."

Crowley cocked an eyebrow. 

"You sseriously asking me something that even i-dont have a answer too."

Crowley felt the ropes on his neck as he tried to shift. 

So this is how they were going to do it? 

Strangle him to death? 

How old fashion, if it one thing about hell- they did things the old fashion way. 

"I don't have time to play games, Crowley. Hell is going to win, I will seek to it. If that means I kill you, I will."

Crowley smirked. 

"Kill me? All because you want to know what- where a little handful of angels are? And I thought you guys couldn't get anymore complicated."

Crowley shifted in the seat again and the rope around his neck tightened. 

"Stop moving and answer the damn question!" 

Hastur's yell echoed off the chilling walls, and crowley hissed. 

"You know, even after 6000 years of being on earth, I've seen some stuff, even did some stuff, but I never thought I'd live to see the day hell was suppose to win." 

Crowley was getting cocky, and hastur could see it. It was written all over crowley's face, and in his eyes.

Hastur snarled at him. 

"What's that suppose to mean, exactly?" 

Hastur's voice got deeper and crowley bit back the hiss. 

"You think that you've won, you think that the Angels won't get tired of your shit, I'm afraid you clearly don't know the first thing about angels."

Crowley said as he moved and the ropes tightened and he felt the pain in his throat and around his wrists and ankles.

"Hell. Will. Win." 

Hastur snarled. 

"I'm afraid you're-wrong-" crowley gritted out. 

"Oh satan give me strength." and within an instant crowley felt the pain in his head and he realized what they were about to do. 

"NO-! SSSTOP-!" crowley yelled out, as he wiggled and the ropes began to choke him.

"P-ple-ase-!" 

The memories of Aziraphale, The garden of Eden, the time in Roma, the time in Paris, in the bookstore, the not so end of the world, the Ritz, everything- Crowley saw it all and within a second Crowley's head rolled forward his heartbeat stopping as tears rolled down his face. 

Crowley was gone. 

"That was easy." Hastur said as he began to walk off, as he looked at Ligur. 

"Clean this mess up, I've got some business to attend too."

\-----

When Aziraphale managed to stir awake he was in pain. He could barely move. He cracked an eye open to find a three eye demon staring at him from outside the cell. 

The demon had brown hair and bright green eyes, he had razor sharp teeth, and claws, He was wearing a blackish ripped shirt, his jeans were torn, he growled at Aziraphale as he tried to sit up. 

"About time you woke up. I was beginning to think you were going to lay there and die." 

The demon stood, and made his way over to aziraphale. 

""W-where am I? Where are the others?" 

"Your answers will be answered sooner-or later. For now however you will remain in this cell until orders have been given." 

"O-orders-? No! No-all of this is wrong you can't just lock us away for your own use!" 

Aziraphale cried out as he launched for the bars. He gripped the bars so tightly his knuckles turned white.

The demon backed away with a laugh. 

"And what are you going to do? You're powerless. We know all about you Aziraphale. We know what type of angel you are, Crowley taught you quite a lot I must say." 

Aziraphale lost his breath. Crowley? 

"C-Crowley's gone. You all killed him!" 

Aziraphale yelled out and the demon smirked as he sat back in his chair. 

"I didn't do a thing. I've been sitting here the whole time. Duke Hastur was in charge of all that." 

The demon leaned in. 

"He said it was easy, he watched as crowley's life faded away. So if you want to be angry, be angry at him I guess." 

Aziraphale let out a cry and covered his face as tears poured. 

Crowley was probably defenceless. 

What kind of cruel things did they probably do the Crowley? 

"Oh, don't cry little angel, Crowley apparently lived a nice life, considering- most of it had started with you. And I guess you could say it ends with you." The demon laughed as he watch Aziraphale shift away. 

The demon caught sight of Aziraphale's wing and he stopped laughing. 

"Wait a minute- you're wounded? They didn't mention anything about you being wounded-Oh his going to kill me-" the demon stood quickly and backed away. 

Aziraphale looked at the demon- he had never seen a demon look so terrified.

"Aldan. What's with the terrified look? Things are now in order-" another demon stepped over to the cell where aziraphale was. 

"So you're Aziraphale? I was expecting something more- different I guess, well looks like you're more human than angel-." the second demon stepped back to look at the three eyed demon-aldan. 

"H-he's on his way here-isn't he?" 

Aldan was now shaking, and the second demon cocked an eyebrow. 

"HIM- Oh! Yes. Plans are falling into place and soon we will have control of most of the world and Duke Beelzebub is looking into what he can do about heaven." the second demon said with a toothy grin as he looked right at Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale let out a cough, and almost vomited. His hands now shaking and pain was coursing through his body. 

"h-human?" Aziraphale coughed out. 

Aldan growled and launched at Aziraphale grabbing him by the throat. 

"Who did it-! Who-Shit never mind." and Aldan pushed Aziraphale backwards, and he stumbled backwards landing on his ass. 

Aziraphale hit the ground again and he covered his face as he felt his wing's bones grind together, the pain becoming to much and he had to lay down in his right side, and he began to tremble. 

"Aldan what the hell has gotten into you?" 

The second demon asked. 

"Devon-HIS going to kill us-" 

Aldan fully growled out as he glared at the second demon. 

"Kill us- why?" The second demon-Devon asked.

"His wounded." Aldan hisses under his breath.

"W-We have to tell HIM." Devon quietly growled and he turned on his heels and out the door he went. 

Aziraphale had a hand on his broken wing try to support it to keep his bones from grinding together as he looked up at Aldan who snapped his gaze by at him. 

"You're going to tell HIM I did it, aren't you?" 

Aldan stalked over to the cell and Aziraphale shifted and managed to climb to his feet. 

"Of course not- Why would I lie, like that-?" 

Aziraphale had a worried look in his face, he was picking at his bottom feathers at the end of his wings and some feathers had began to fall out. 

"You're- pulling your feathers out?" The demon grumbled. 

Aziraphale looked down realising his had blood on his hand, he let out a shaky breath and gently let go of his broken wing. 

"N-No." Aziraphale grumbled as he went and sat down on the small bench in the cell. 

"Who broke your wing then? Who harmed you? Because that clearly wasn't the plan." 

Aldan snapped. 

"I don't have to tell you anything. You're a demon, figure it out." 

Aziraphale snapped. If the demons wanted to play dirty he could play dirty as well. 

Aldan growled at him. 

"Fine. Have it your way." 

And with that Aldan was gone. 

~~

Aziraphale sat in the cell his hands shook, his wing ached and he felt cold. His hands had been shackled together and the cold metal wasn't helping with the numbing feeling he was dealing with. 

He shivered as he listened. There was one tiny noise from the light bulb that buzzed. Aziraphale's anxiety was getting to him, he stood and began to pace. He had to get out of the cell, he had to figure out something, he had to kind a way to save his people-the angels. He had to find a way to stop this mess before anything else tragic got out of hand. What else worse could happen-? 

Aziraphale heard foot steps coming from down the right side hall and Devon stepped into view. 

"Aziraphale." 

Aziraphale stopped his pacing and looked at the demon. 

"Y-yes?"

Aziraphale tried to control the shakiness in his voice but it didn't work. 

"Come with me." Devon began to unlock the cell and Aziraphale stepped out. 

His shackles clanged together and Devon growled, as he grabbed the key off the wall and unlocked the shackles. 

The shackles clashed to the ground and Devon was grabbing Aziraphale arm-roughly and was pulling him down the hall. 

"Walk, I'll tell you when to stop." 

They walked down the large hall into a small 4 way intersection that and 4 hallways.

Devon let out a growl and grumbled about needing a map. 

"This way." Devon snapped and he pushed Aziraphale forward, they went straight, heading into a dark hallway until they got to a door. 

Devon opened the door and pushed Aziraphale into the office. 

Sitting in the chair was Gabriel, Beelzebub sitting on the desk. His claws sliding in Gabriel hair gently, he pulled Gabriel's head up to look at him when the door opened and beez let go and growled. Oh? Were they interrupting something? 

"Oh! Glad to see you join us Aziraphale." 

Aziraphale's gaze flickered between Gabriel and beelzebub and Aziraphale felt kinda sick-he wasn't sick that they were together- he was sick to find that Gabriel might've betrayed his own kind. 

"Gabriel? What's going on here?" 

Aziraphale felt his hands begin to shake a little. 

"Well, progress is what's going on here. You see me and beez here have been- well you could say talking and well, sense you and-crowley? Yes- Decided to stop Armageddon we decide to try and form some type of-alliance." Gabriel said as he stood, slipping around to desk. And Beelzebub stopped him. A hand on his chest. 

"Remember what'z we talked about." Beelzebub snipped and Gabriel smirked. 

"Of course, beez." he said as he stepped over to Aziraphale and grabbed his throat. 

"Because of you and your demon friend-no offence beez. Me and Mr Beelzebub here have to decide to form a much better way to start another end of the world." 

Aziraphale snatched out of his grip. 

"Y-you can't do this Gabriel! You're talking about another Armageddon-! Do you know what that will do? You will restart everything-time maybe even possibly years!" Aziraphale cried out. 

"Eh- Well Yes. That's actually the plan. Beelzebub here just need the Angels transfered from Heaven to here. We are already in the process of creating a army." 

Gabriel said as he slipped back to the desk where Beelzebub was, sliding between his legs, which earned a growl but beez settled close, a claw on Gabriel's chest. 

"This- this is to much Gabriel." 

Gabriel snapped his gaze back to Aziraphale.

"Don't tell me anything about being to much, I'm an archdemon fuckin Gabriel, now the only thing that is missing is HIM."

Gabriel looked back at beez who smiled, a row of sharp teeth showing. 

"HE will be here zoon." beez said as he casted his eyes over to Aziraphale. 

"Oh and another thing. HIM will be in charge of you. You will follow HIS orders and do as HE says." 

Gabriel sighed as he slipped away from beez and went and settled back down in the chair. 

"Who is- who are you talking about? Who is HIM?" 

Aziraphale cocked an eyebrow. 

"You will see soon enough, now get him out of here." Gabriel snapped, beez was sliding back over to run his fingers through Gabriel's hair as Devon stepped back in and grabbed Aziraphale and pulled him out pushing him down the hall again. 

"Back to you cell then." 

Aziraphale let Devon push him back to the cell. 

\-----

When they got back to the holding cells Devon had slipped the shackles back on to aziraphale, before he turned around to grab the keys off the hook to lock the shackles. 

Aziraphale had-had enough he had to get out of hell, he had to figure out a way to stop this mess. Maybe Adam could fix it, it was worth a try. 

Aziraphale slipped up behind Devon and swung the metal part of the shackles down on top of Devon's head. 

It was a hard enough hit that it knocked him on his ass and knocked him out. 

Aziraphale began to panic, as he slipped the shackles off he took off running, doing his best to try and find the exit. 

He had dodged 4 groups of demons by blocking off one intersection of a hallway and had busted through another door. 

He managed to get to the exit door before he busted through and into the busy walking traffic of Soho of people trying walk back and forth. 

He let out a quiet breath and began to run to his bookstore. 

This part of London wasn't damaged for the most part. Adam had seek to it that Soho stayed safe for any type of newer tragedies in the best future. 

As he rushed across the street and busted into his book store he closed the door, and locked it. Pulling the blinds down as he rushed over to the telephone. 

"Shit-!" Aziraphale grumbled as he went to pick the phone up only to lay it back down. 

He hadn't thought this far ahead. 

His best friend was dead, he just found out that there was going to be another war, He just escaped hell some how and now he was on the verge of having a another panic attack. 

"Just when I need Crowley the most-!" Aziraphale grumbled under his voice as he crashed down onto the couch, his wing protesting. 

"Dammit- I forgot- my wings-they've been out this whole time-!" aziraphale barred his face in his hands. It the days couldn't get any worse-they did. 

\-----  
There was a knock at the door when Aldan and Devon walked in. 

They found HIM sitting in a black chair, his black boots kicked up on the desk, he was wearing black jeans, a white button up t-shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

His amber eyes flashing with a hints of anger, he pushed his blackish red hair out of his eyes as he dropped his feet off the desk. 

"Well? You interrupted my thinking, This better be fuckin important." 

Aldan stepped fully in this time. 

"Sir, Prince I mean. His gone." 

The Prince Of Hell lean forward I'm his chair a little, a eyebrow cocked. 

"Who?" 

"Aziraphale." 

The Prince Of Hell smirked. 

"So. The angel himself has wondered off, I see. Well Guess I'll just have to go and retrieve him myself then." 

The Prince was out of his seat, his jacket thrown over his shoulder. 

"Lesson learned never send a demon to do a Prince's job. Just watch the others while I'm gone. Can you do that, at least?" 

The demons nodded nervous, And with that the Prince was walking up the stairs to earth.

"Aziraphale, You clever bastard, you." 

The prince laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my personal crowley server (+18)
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	3. I've got you now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I'm alive-sort of. I honestly was just gonna delete this story but I saw all the wonderful comments and was like-ill keep going. Updates are slow because well-depression is a big bitch so here we go. 
> 
> This chapter might be short cause uhhh- idek.

The first Aziraphale noticed when he woke was he was back inside his bookstore. Or well what was left of it. Books had been knocked off the shelves. Some of the windows were busted out. The walls and wood had been burnt. There was ash and dust settling to the floor. It was hazy inside the book store. A couch had been ripped up. His desk had been turned over. Papers thrown all over the floor. Cups and bottles smashed onto the floor. 

He blinked adjusting his eyes to the surrounds before sitting up. There was a faint glow coming from the hall and he jumped up as quick as possible backing away from the couch and staring down the hallway. Nervousness and nausea filling in the pit of his stomach. 

"Who's there?!" 

That's when Michael merged from the Hall. Her holy glow faint. She was holding her arm, which had been slowly bleeding, her dressed was ripped up the side. Her hair a mess. 

"Michael!" he rushed forward gently grabbing her, as she caught him by the shoulder to balance herself. She gripped onto him giving him a tight hug. Tears sliding down her face. Her hands trembling and shaking. "G-Gabriel betrayed up-He teamed up with the demons." Michael hide her face in aziraphale's neck. 

Aziraphale gently patted her on the back and held her. 

"I know, dear. I saw the whole thing. He-He betrayed his own kind just to see a war." 

Michael shook her head and pulled back pushing away. 

"He said he had this whole plan-I thought at first he was just talking-You know how Gabriel gets. His rank goes to his head, but when Crowley got attacked, I saw something on his face changed. He wasn't the same. His eyes held a different type of glow. When the demons hit the safehouse he just stood there-Laughing. He laughed!" 

Michael hissed through her teeth. "He laughed as his own kind were either killed or took captive." 

Michael crossed her arms, a shiver running over her body. 

Aziraphale chewed at his bottom lip. Nervousness now settling deep in his bones and he had to sit. His leg now bouncing as he looked down at the floor. 

"It's only a matter of time before Gabriel sends somebody out to find you. You escaped hell. They're probably on the way as we speak." Michael said worry now showing on her face. 

Aziraphale intertwined his hands together. "They kept mentioning the HIM. I didn't understand, it's not Satan himself, he wouldn't get involved yet. He's waiting to hear from HIM. Who ever that is." 

Aziraphale shrugged. "HIM? The Prince of hell, They choose somebody to over throw Beelzebub? if that's the chase, Aziraphale you're in great danger then!" 

Michael cried out and suddenly there was an explosion and Michael was throw. Wood, exploding and fire erupted all around azirapsble. 

"Michael?!" aziraphale jumped up, he rushed down the hall panic settling into his body as he pushed forward, suddenly a claw rushed out and grabbed him pushing him down. 

"Let-Go-of-me!" aziraphale shoved the creature away, falling to the floor as he crawled, pushing himself up and running down the hall. The walls now fading black and white. There was a laugh and suddenly the room went back. 

"What do you want?!" 

The creature laughed as it circled aziraphale. "such a pretty thing you are. I can see why he'll wants you. Got such a fight in you, angel." 

The creature formed in front of Aziraphale. 

"Hello Aziraphale." 

Aziraphale's Blue eyes catching amber snake like eyes burning a hole into his. 

A claw reaching up to cup his face. 

"I've got you, now." 

Aziraphale vision went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my personal Crowley server (+18)
> 
> https://discord.gg/MewEF2N


End file.
